recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rellenos de Papa
Description Stuffed potato fritters Ingredients * 2 pounds of white potatoes (peeled washed and cut up into quarters.) * 1 package of sazón or 1 teaspoon achiote powder * ½ stick of salted butter * salt and pepper to taste * 2 eggs beaten * 1 tablespoon of cornstarch * 1½ cups of meat filling Meat filling * 1 lb ground meat * 2 oz chopped cooking ham * 1 tsp dried oregano * 1 medium garlic clove (a pilonazo) * ¼ tsp vinegar * 1 tsp salt * 6 – 8 chopped olives * 1 tsp capers * 1 envelope of sazón * 1 x 8 oz can tomato sauce * 2 tsp sofrito * 8 – 10 chopped prunes (optional) * 2 tsp raisins (optional) Directions # Place potatoes in a pot with a teaspoon of salt and cold water make sure that the pot is large enough so that the water will cover the potatoes. # Bring to a high boil and then reduce heat to a simmer. Allow to cook until the potatoes can be pierced with a fork easily. # Drain all the water and mash potatoes. # Blend in butter, cornstarch and eggs. # Place mixture in a clean bowl, and cover with a clean towel allow to rest and come to room temperature. # Dust your hands with a little cornstarch. # Place a kitchen spoon of the Potato mixture on the palm of your hand. Meat filling # In a deep pot, brown the ground meat. # Drain most of the grease and add garlic, ham, oregano, vinegar, salt, olives, capers, sazón, sofrito and tomato sauce. # Bring to a boil. # Reduce heat to low and cover the pot. # Cook for 15 minutes covered. # Uncover and cook another 15 minutes, stirring occasionally. Assembly # Make a pocket in the center of the mixture and put a tablespoon of the meat mixture into the pocket. # Fold the mixture over and then shape it into a ball, making sure that the meat filling is completely covered. # Remember to keep your hands dusted with the cornstarch this will keep the Potato mixture from sticking all over your hands. # Continue making the balls and set aside, it would be a good idea to place them in the refrigerator so that they wont get soft and mushy. # Place enough oil or shorting in a deep fryer to cover the balls for deep-frying.Stir until foam. # Bring the deep fryer up to heat and place balls one at a time. Make sure not to crowd the fryer, you need enough room to be able turn the balls so that that they will not break while frying. # Fry until golden brown, remove and allow to drain on a paper towel. # Serve while still hot. Category:Fritter Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Puerto Rican Appetizers Category:Puerto Rican Meat Dishes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Ham Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Olive Recipes Category:Caper Recipes Category:Tomato sauce Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos